dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Limitless Superman/Issue One
car pulls up to the Daily Planet building and Clark Kent steps out, walking into the building while carrying a box. He puts the box down by a table and unpacks a few things such as a small lamp, a miniature fan, and a paperweight. He then sits down and notices a bobblehead on the desk that resembles the character Mr. Mxyzptlk, poking its head and watching it bob. Lois Lane sneaks up behind him. Lois "...Hey!" Clark "Wha-- uh, yes?" Lois "Who are you exactly?" Clark "I'm Clark, I'm a reporter here." Lois "Never seen you before in my life." Clark "This is my first day here, I've already got a published story though." hands Lois a newspaper. Lois "..."Stryker's Island: Then Versus Now"..." reading the title she opens the paper and begins reading through it while Clark waits for her to say something. Lois "...Your titles could use some work, but this is amazing! I never knew Stryker's had such a history behind it! What did you say your name was again?" Clark "My name is Clark. Clark Kent." Lois "Lois Lane, very nice to meet you. Huh, weird how both our names are alliterative isn't it?" Clark "I've heard that's a surprisingly common thing in Metropolis." White shows up, patting Lois on the back to get her attention. Perry "Ah, Lois! met Clark I see!" Lois "Hi, Chief. Yeah, he seems okay." Perry "Never call me that again, my name is Perry. And I'm glad to hear you like him! cause he's your new partner!" Lois "What!?" Clark "Excuse me?" Perry "You two have really similar writing styles and both of you are investigative reporters. It works out great!" Lois "Perry, with all due respect, I've been doing great by myself and I really don't think I need any help." Perry "But it can't hurt!" Lois "Listen, I--" Perry "Now you listen here, Lane! I will not be argued with inside my own company! Clark's your partner now and that's final!" is a moment of silence. Perry "Have a very nice day you two." walks off. Clark "...He was not that intense when I met him for my interview." Lois "You must've caught him on one of his better days. Follow me, I'll introduce you to everyone." and Lois are seen walking through a hallway, Clark looking around. Lois "That guy is Saul, he also owns a fish store. Mike over there has a birthday coming up. And that's Perry's office. I'm sure you're already well aware who Perry is. So that's the end of the tour. We're basically a family at the Planet. We give each other the business sometimes but at the end of the day, we've got each other's backs." Lois is talking, Clark looks behind her and sees a wasp that's getting closer and closer. He reaches out and grabs it just before it stings Lois, who stares at Clark in confusion. Clark "Sorry, I thought I saw something. Thanks for the tour, Lois. Is it fine if I call you Lois?" Lois "...Uh... yeah, sure." walks off and opens a window. He stares out it for a minute before opening the palm of his hand, revealing the still-alive wasp is stinging Clark but that the strings are doing nothing to him. Clark pokes it and lets the wasp fly away before closing the window and turning, being greeted by a sudden flash from the camera of Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy "Hey there! I'm James Olsen, friends call me Jimmy! you can call me James." Clark "Uh--" Jimmy "Kidding! so anyway, who exactly are you?" Clark "I'm Clark." Jimmy "Oh, are you the new reporter Lois was showing around earlier?" Clark "Uh, yes." Jimmy "Welcome to the family, brother!" hugs Clark before walking away. Later, Clark is seen typing on his computer when Lois pats him on the shoulder. Lois "Come on." Clark "What?" Lois "We're partners now. That means we have to report on stuff together. Lex Luthor is showing off... something, he hasn't said what it is yet." Clark "Oh, I know Lex!" Lois "You do?" Clark "Yeah, he went to my high school in Smallville before he opened LexCorp. I only ever spoke to him once though." Lois "That's good, maybe you could get an interview with him." grabs Clark's arm and begins pulling him out of the building. The two arrive outside of the LexCorp building, where a large group of people is standing in front of a stage. Meanwhile backstage, Lex Luthor puts on a pair of glasses and is handed a mug by Mercy Graves. Mercy "Your coffee, sir." Lex "Thank you, Mercy." drinks from the mug before walking out on to the stage, Mercy following him. He puts the mug down on the stage's floor before Mercy puts a headset on him. Lex "Ladies and gentlemen. As I'm sure you're all well aware, my name is Alexander Luthor. Most people call me Lex. For years, I and my company LexCorp have been helping Metropolis whenever it is in need. I'm sure most of you remember when I helped rescue over seventy people during the flood of, for lack of a better term, the slums." Clark "There was a flood?" Lois "Shh!" Lex "But, from this day forward, we will be spreading our influence to all over the world. Which is why I've created this!" pushes a button and the floor of the stage opens up as something slowly rises. Lex "I'm sure you're all aware of places where crime, gangsters, and violence can be seen around every corner. Places such as Gotham City. But what if I told you I have the perfect way of countering all of this?" thing that's rises finishes, revealing a robotic suit. Lex "Ladies and gentlemen, meet the Alpha Centurion! built for combat, built for defense, built to save cities like Gotham!" in the crowd begins taking pictures of the suit while Clark marvels in awe of it. Lex spots him staring and looks at him for a few seconds. Lex "...Is that... hey, Clark!" Clark "Uh... yes!?" takes the headset off of Lex as he runs up to Clark. Lex "Clark! wow, it is you! that's amazing!" is seen pouring a drink inside of LexCorp while Clark sits in a chair in front of him. Mercy stands behind Lex. Lex "Clark Kent. What a coincidence that I'd run into you here, how long has it been?" Clark "A while." Lex "Damn right it's been a while! last time I saw you we were kids! now look at us, fully grown men! obviously, you've been taking care of yourself more though, you're pretty big." Clark "Thank you..." Lex "...Okay, Clark, I know it probably feels pretty strange talking to me since I'm... well, one of the richest people on the planet, but it's still me at the end of the day." Clark "I know that it's just... we didn't really have that good of a relationship back when we were kids." Lex "I know, I know. We got into an argument about Lana and it ended in me storming off, but that was years ago! I haven't thought about Lana since I left Smallville!" is clearly still uncomfortable so Lex offers him a drink. Lex "Gin?" Clark "I don't drink. Sorry." Lex "Classic Clark." taps Mercy and points to a miniature fridge. She opens it, pulls out a can of soda and gives it to Clark, who begins drinking. Lex "So what've you been up to recently? you moving to Metropolis? is there a girl in your life?" Clark "I moved here a week ago. It was better for my job, I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet now. And I'm not seeing anyone yet, no." Lex "What about that girl you were with?" Clark "Lois? I mean, she's cute but I doubt she likes me in that way." Lex "And what would you do if she did?" looks around for a few seconds before attempting to open his mouth. Before he can say anything, there is a loud explosion. Both Clark and Lex burst into the room it came from, revealing a massive hole in the wall and a large group of people knocked out. Clark runs to the hole while Lex tries to help some people. Outside of the hole, Clark sees someone wearing the Alpha Centurion armor flying away.